


Stiles Isn't Allowed To Be Awesome

by neil4god



Category: Avengers, Teen Wolf (TV), The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: AU - Pack aren't canon compliant, Adorable Isaac, Amazing Spiderman, Angst, Bad Sheriff - Emotional Neglect, Batman mentions, Evil Aunt May, Evil Erica (Well Really Bitchy), Father Figure Phil, Homophobia, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mentions Of Canon Violence On Stiles (Beat Up), Mpreg mentioned, OOC Scott, Oblivious Stiles, POV Derek, Pining Derek, Stiles POV, Sweet Jackson, Violent Aftermath - stitches blood etc, dc, ie S3 just killed off a buncha people!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't just the pack's resident human, soft & squishy & easily breakable. Stiles comes from  long line of secret agents and could probably give James Bond a run for his money. Of course Stiles isn't allowed be awesome which might be why some of the pack think he's not worth their time.</p><p>Or, the one where Stiles can't take it anymore and moves to New York without telling anyone & Derek finds out and has a melt down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Head Cannon:  
> Stiles is from a family of super spies.  
> Stiles is kick ass with weapons, self-defense and computers.  
> Phil Coulson is his uncle who he lived with after his mother died (because his dad completely lost it)  
> Shield knows all about werewolves (obviously)  
> Clint as Phil's established partner has known Stiles for years and considers Stiles as one of his own, Natasha also considers Stiles to be hers, but there's no real reason for that.
> 
> Decided that Flash was going to have foster parents just because it was a little more convenient for me 
> 
> Mpreg is possible in this verse but only between True Mates (because I say so)
> 
> Chapter 5 has been re-edited because I was a moron and left out a chunk at the beginning of it so it should (hopefully) make more sense now sorry for any confusion it may have caused!

It was the last day of school before winter break and Stiles was just so damn relieved to be free that he almost didn’t see the blonde waiting for him by his jeep. The instant he did though he was running through the parking lot, graceful for once, before jumping into strong muscled arms. Clint wrapped him in a warm hug holding him as close as possible. “You’ve gotten taller kid.”  
“Yeah I took a stretch.”  
“It looks good.” “Clint, can I go home now?”  
“Hop in.”   
Clint tried to pull away from the embrace but Stiles wouldn’t let him, hanging onto his arm and diligently ignoring the stares they were getting. “I mean for good? I just want to go home, I can’t be here anymore.”   
His voice was cracking and he was fighting back tears, which was stupid, he hadn’t cried over this and he certainly wasn’t going to start now. “Hey it’s okay. We’ll be in New York by tomorrow. Tony’s setting up a room for you as we speak and Phil is so excited to have you. We’ll talk to your dad about letting you stay after Christmas ok?”  
“No. He won’t let me stay and I need to stay Clint. I need to get away from here, things have been, not good I guess.”  
“How not good Stiles? Cause I’ll be honest, I wasn’t expecting you to be this emotional.”  
“They’ve been bad. I think I need new meds and another therapist and my Adderall isn’t really working properly anymore, or maybe it is but the other stuff isn’t. I just want to go home.”  
“Get in the car. We’re not discussing this in the parking lot.” 

They’d arrived in New York faster than Stiles had expected, although he probably should have known better considering they were on Tony Stark’s private jet. They’d gone through introductions and how do you do’s in the Tower and now he was finally able to catch his breath. The room Tony had set up for him was more like a mini apartment than a room. It was triple the size of his room back home and it came with an en suite, a living room, a fully stocked kitchen and the hottest technology on the planet. It was heaven and Stiles could feel himself relaxing already. Grabbing his bags he threw them on the bed and started unpacking when he heard the door click. It was better to have this conversation when he had something else to focus on. 

He could hear him wandering around the rooms, making his way slowly to the bedroom. He was sorting through his t-shirts when Uncle Phil sat down on the end of the bed. “It’s a great room Phil. Tony went way overboard but I love it.”  
If he could play it cool long enough Phil might give up. It had never happened before but there was always a first time for everything. “He always goes overboard and you are one of his favourite people.”  
He couldn’t stop the smile when Phil said that or the little snort that popped out. “I’m everyone’s favourite.” 

“Clint said you need new meds?”   
And there it was.  
“Do you remember after mom died and dad went nuts?” Stiles was doing his best not to look at Phil, he kept his body angles away so Phil wouldn’t be able to read him so easily. Mostly though, he did it because he didn’t want to watch Phil’s face while he told him. It would make everything hurt even worse than it did now.  
“Of course Stiles. You lived with me for nearly three years.” He could hear the slightly incredulous tone in Phil’s voice. Phil was the most competent agent Shield ever had, he remembered everything. “Right well when I moved back in with dad he made up these rules.”  
“Rules?”  
“Some of them were pretty basic, like school stuff and curfew.”  
“But?”  
Stiles let out a deep breath. This was it. Digging through his bags helped him to focus enough to get the words out. “We’re not a normal family and we never have been, but dad he really wants to be normal and he wants me to be normal. That was his first rule.”   
This was the really hard part, that rule made Stiles feel like he was living someone else’s life. It made him uncomfortable in his own skin, to have pretended for so long to be something he’s not. “Stiles Stilinski is not allowed to be awesome. I’m not allowed take more than one martial arts class, have more than one friend, excel in school or sport. He took all my guns away and wouldn’t let me even practice with his. I’m not supposed to hack or use a computer beyond the basics. I can’t have a boyfriend and I can’t fight back.”   
He could feel Phil’s attention on him, could almost map his eyes roaming across his body, looking for signs of his training. “Those are a lot of rules Stiles. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
He tried to shrug it off as nothing, but why hadn’t he told Phil? He couldn’t even remember anymore why he wasn’t supposed to tell Uncle Phil about the rules. “It didn’t matter. I still got holidays with you guys so I could do all that stuff with you.”  
“Then what changed?”  
“Scott my best friend, he got bitten by a werewolf, dad would have freaked Phil. He’d have made me move state and abandon Scott. So I didn’t tell him.”   
This was important enough for him to glance over at Phil, just a quick glance to be sure he understood the implications. 

Fiddling with the zipper on his hoodie he continued. “I’ve been lying for over a year now and he knows something’s off but he’s not pushing it, he’s too busy. Beacon Hills has been having major problems, werewolves, kanimas, hunters. I know I’ve been lying about all that but I’ve been trying to keep to his other rules. I really have Phil. I let my friends get hurt. I could have stopped this, taken out the hunters, dealt with the alphas but I didn’t. I played dumb, I let myself get kidnapped and beat up by a freaking geriatric for Christ sake, but he was still pissed. Told me I must have deserved it. I wasn’t doing a good enough job being normal. Well I am through being normal Phil. I can’t take it anymore. If I was normal I’d have cracked when that bastard electrocuted me or when he was just breaking my ribs. I wanted to kill him so bad Phil. I could have broken his neck and rescued the others, but normal people don’t do that.” 

“Stiles.”   
Phil was trying to get him to slow down, to breath or even stop long enough for breath but he couldn’t. He knew he was ranting but he needed this. He needed someone who really cared about him to know what was happening in his life, how damaged he felt. “No! I need to get this out! I was careful, so careful that nobody suspects who I am, but dad is so fucking hostile all the time. He’s been working double and triple shifts so he doesn’t have to look at me. The pack, the wolves on my side, they’re not talking to me either. So I’m through with them too and Scott, he turned into the biggest dick on the planet, so that’s over as well. Everything is a mess Phil. Dad’s been doing random bedroom checks to take away all of my weapons, so obviously I haven’t been sleeping and my Adderall’s not doing jack. My head feel's like it’s going to explode all the time and if I have to go back after Christmas I’m going to end up killing someone, probably a lot of someone’s actually.”   
He was panting heavily, his breath coming in great heaving sobs, his body shaking. Stiles felt arms wrap around him, Phil’s body molded against his back, forcing Stiles to match his heartbeat to Phils. 

When he spoke his words were low, just a brush of breath against Stiles’ ear. “You won’t be going back there unless you want to. I’ll arrange for new meds and book you into a therapist I know. I’ll arrange for you to resume lessons with Clint and Natasha and whoever else you want. Other than that I think you’ve handled everything exceptionally well. I will be having serious words with your father.”  
Stiles couldn’t help the hiccupped sob that came out. He had needed to be held so badly. “However, if anyone ever tries to hurt you again, then you fight back, you incapacitate or you kill them. You do not let yourself get taken because of some stupid rule your father made up. You fight hard Stiles because it comes to a point, for anyone, even one of us, where we can’t fight anymore. I need to know that if this ever happens to you, that you fought with everything you had, that you didn’t just give up. Do you understand me?”   
They were slumped against the bed, Stiles’s back pressed against Phil’s chest. The sobs were slowly down, the tears he hadn’t even noticed were stopping. After a shuddering breath Stiles asked in the quietest voice he’d ever used, almost afraid to say it out loud, “Why can’t you be my dad?”  
“I think I already kind of am.”


	2. Home is where the heart longs to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sneaks around the Tower in the middle of the night and finds out just how much he is loved. Derek back in Beacon Hills realises that Stiles is missing and might never come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, 
> 
> I've changed the formatting a bit so hopefully it's easier to read - but if anyone has any tips for that I'd greatly appreciate it, cause it all looks fine on Word and then I paste it into the box and I lose paragraphs and spacing and all kinds of things. 
> 
> Because I actually started this before Season 3 started Erica and Boyd are alive and well, so technically this is AU. 
> 
> This one has some major Derek angst so if that's not your cup of tea then don't worry, the next chapter has Derek being all shouty and angry and much more normal.
> 
> Part of this chapter is partially in response to gwynhefar who posted a comment that got me thinking and then I had to write it so thank you for the inspiration.

He couldn’t sleep. He’d been trying for hours, staring at the ceiling and clutching his gun tight, but he just couldn’t seem to drift off. Finally giving up he decided to go bug Clint. Clint was always up late and he could be counted on to provide a distraction. Last Christmas he taught Stiles how to split the arrow like in that really old Kevin Costner film his mom used to watch. The special effects now look really crap, but making it happen for real, that was awesome. 

He was just outside Clint and Phil’s sitting room when he heard it, a loud banging and a sharp crack like something breaking. Using his ninja skills, cause he was allowed do that now, he crept closer to the door, peering in through the crack. He could just barely make out Clint perched on the back of the sofa, legs dangling off precariously. Phil was standing next to him, leaning in slightly to his partner while somehow managing to keep his back perfectly straight, radiating tension. Natasha was on the other side of the room, only her legs visible to Stiles, but no-one had legs like Natasha. At her feet was a broken box, the wood splintered around her heels,that must have been the noise then. Instead of knocking politely or even just walking in or turning around, Stiles decided to stay where he was and listen in. It was something he’d done at home a lot, mostly because his dad wouldn’t tell him anything, but partly because he was a spy and his mom and Phil and even uncle Fury had taught him the power of information. 

Phil wasn’t quiet for very long, whoever was on the other end of the line was seriously in for it. Uncle Phil looked ready to murder someone in a very calm pre-meditated sort of way. Personally Stiles thinks that’s the best way to murder someone, it might mean more jail time, but if you plan properly there’s actually less chance of getting caught. Stiles was brought out of his reverie by Natasha swearing loudly in Russian and Clint screaming “Bastard” at the phone. Calmly Phil continued his conversation, his words low enough so Stiles only caught every other word. 

“Defend himself . . . Protect him . . . Don’t Care! . . . Not your . . . He’s a . . . His mother . . .”   
They were talking about him. It was his dad on the other end getting his ass handed to him by a cold and menacing Phil. Part of him was horrified and embarrassed that Phil hadn’t just left it. He didn’t want his dad to know how fucked up he was. Another part, a bigger rage fueled part of him was glad that Phil was taking up for him, that all of this wasn’t just in his head. Some of his therapists from before had done that. They looked at him like he was wasting their time, just making stuff up to keep himself entertained, obviously Phil made sure he changed therapists when he found out. Now he was doing it again. 

He was brought back to the conversation when Clint bounced off the sofa and launched himself at Natasha tackling her to the ground. They were rolling around, throwing kicks and punches, even biting at one point while Phil carefully paced around them. Clint was speaking in between hits, “Nat you cant’t kill him. Stiles would be upset if he died.”   
“He was electrocuted and that bastard made him think it was his fault!” Although her words were angry, the rage was starting to pour out of her body, her struggles coming to a stop as she ended up on top of Clint.   
“We let him stay there because he was an agent and could protect him, it was his mission to look after him and keep him safe, instead he comes to us with PTSD and scars like ours.”   
“Nat Phil is dealing with it. He’s already working on the paperwork, Stiles will be with us from now on and the Sheriff won’t ever hurt him again.”   
He didn’t want to hear any more. He knew that they cared about him and they wanted him to get better, but he hadn’t realised how affected they would be by what happened. It made him feel whole for the first time in forever, it reminded him of having a family, what it was like before mom died or even after when he was living with Clint and Phil with Natasha next door stealing all of their milk. He was home. 

Three Weeks Later 

Derek was freaking out. He could admit that much, to himself at least, he’d never say it to anyone else. He thinks it was the note that started it, or maybe the musty smell in Stiles room, or maybe he was being completely paranoid and should just call Stiles and ask him. Pulling out the new cell he’d bought he tapped in Stiles’ number by heart. He barely gave the boy a second to answer before he was pouncing on him, desperate to hear his voice after so long.   
“Where are you?” He tried not to sound so angry but it just came out that way. He was still pissed that Stiles wasn’t here. This was his bedroom, he should be here, but things were missing and it didn’t seem like he’d been here for a long time.   
“You could start with hello Stiles, how are you today?” It made him calmer, just hearing his voice across a telephone line, which was fucking stupid, but he settled himself onto Stiles’s bed and asked nicely this time,   
“Where are you?” He could just barely hear Stiles’ heart beating in the background, narrowing his focus to just Stiles he blocked out all of the other noises in Beacon Hills.   
“Why Derek, what’s wrong now?” 

That wasn’t right. His voice was off, his tone weary and his heart had definitely skipped a beat. Maybe he was in danger. Maybe his room was empty because something had happened. Maybe he was freaking out again just a little bit but he couldn’t help it.   
“WHERE ARE YOU STILES?”   
“I’m in New York.” He could be calm about this, rational even, Stiles deserved a holiday. It was Christmas people went away for Christmas. Breathing deeply he fought his anxiety down enough to ask “When will you be back?”   
There was a pause, it was brief and in anyone else it would barely be a blip in the conversation, but with Stiles it was a fucking alarm bell.   
“I’m not coming back. I’ve left all of your books on my bed, just go through the window and collect them.” His claws were out digging into Stiles’ duvet, slashing through the material before Stiles had even finished speaking. It felt like his heart was being torn in two, he could feel himself losing control but he couldn’t fight it, not when he had to sound calm for Stiles. He couldn’t freak him out or he might hang up. Trying to sound nonchalant around a mouthful of fangs is really difficult but Derek thought he pulled it off, “School starts back in a few days.”   
He could hear the anger and regret in Stiles’ voice when he answered “I’ve transferred.”   


Derek pulled Stiles’ duvet up against his chest, knocking the books off the bed, but he needed comfort. He needed Stiles’ scent to keep him sane to help him make sense of what was happening, because none of this made sense.   
“Why?” It came out small and fragile like a whimper but he couldn’t keep it in. There was a long sigh on the other end and for a second Derek thought Stiles was just going to ignore it, pretend he hadn’t heard Derek. Maybe that was what he wanted, maybe he didn’t want anything to do with Derek. Maybe Derek was in love with a sixteen year old boy who didn’t love him back. Maybe he was falling apart and nothing could ever put him back together again. He was so deep in his own head that he almost didn’t hear Stiles say “I wanted to move back home. That’s not a crime Derek.”  
Burrowing under the blanket he asked quietly “I thought Beacon Hills was your home.”   
There was another long pause before Stiles answered “No New York is.”  
He knew he was pushing it, he could hear it in the tone of Stiles’ voice, but he had to know. “Why didn’t you tell me you were moving?”  
“It was a spur of the moment thing.”  
Derek was clutching the phone so tightly he could feel the case cracking. So much for being durable, deliberately loosening his grip he forced himself to calm down, lowering his heartbeat and forcing back the change. “Your dad is still here though. Who are you living with?”  
“My uncle Phil and his, friends, I guess. I’m ok Derek and I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you but you were away and I just couldn’t stay there anymore.”   
Stiles’s heart blipped over the word friends, he was lying to him. Stiles had moved to another state and was lying to him. 

Struggling to keep the calm he’d just achieved he clenched his teeth and tried to do what was best for his pack. “Call Jackson, he’s been having a hard time making friends. He doesn’t know anybody and he’s such an asshole when he’s insecure that nobody will talk to him.”   
Of course it also helped Derek. Jackson would keep him updated on Stiles’ life and could maybe talk him into coming home, or even annoy him into leaving New York. Derek didn’t care much how it happened just that Stiles came home. 

“Yeah I know. We’ve been hanging out actually.”  
It made the wolf pacing inside his chest want to howl to know Stiles still cared enough to look out for Jackson. Derek knew he only did that for him, Stiles and Jackson had never properly got on, so this this had to be for Derek. Then of course it occurred to him that Stiles was hanging out with Jackson so something was seriously wrong with the world and on a minor note he must have been gone for a while if he was willing to speak to Jackson just to know someone in New York. “How long have you been gone Stiles?”  
“Since the start of break so almost a month.”  
How could he not have known his mate was gone for a month? How could he have missed it? “I understand why you didn’t call me, even though I’m pissed about it, but why didn’t the pack tell me? I’ve been home almost two days now.”   
He had forced himself to stay away for at least two days. It was supposed to be three but he cracked early. He had promised himself that he would only check in on Stiles and make sure he was ok while Derek had been gone. He wasn’t prepared for the anger or bitterness that Stiles spat over the phone line “You’re kidding right? They probably don’t even know I’m gone. We’re not exactly on speaking terms.”   
That made the wolf in him want to lash out, to use his claws to tear something to pieces, to hurt someone. 

He couldn’t stop his automatic response or the anger that practically screamed across America to Stiles “WHAT?” Chuckling nervously on the other end Stiles tried to play it off as not meaning anything, but this meant everything. His pack should be begging Stile to join them, not pushing him away. “No need to yell Derek. Jeez you nearly took my ear off. They’re not talking to me alright. Erica decided she wasn’t speaking to me and the others just went with it. Jackson’s the only one talking to me and it’s only because he’s so far away that he can ignore her.”  
This was why Stiles left. It wasn’t because of something Derek did, it was his pack. If it wasn’t Derek that Stiles was running from then maybe he could get him back. Letting slip an angry growl Derek muttered “I’ll deal with this.”   
The growling was a problem. Now that he’d started his wolf didn’t really want to stop. In fact the growls were growing louder, ricocheting off the walls. “Look it doesn’t matter anymore. I mean it hurt at first, especially since I’m not talking to Scott, but I got over it. That’s partly why I moved. I needed a fresh start, so just let it go. I’m over it.”  
Despite what Stiles wanted him to think Derek could hear his sluggish heartbeat and the way it blipped its way through that sentence. He knew Stiles wasn’t alright. Nothing about this was alright for either of them, but Stiles kept going heart blipping with every word. “Stiles that is not acceptable. You are a member of this pack.”  
“It’s nice of you to say that, but we both know it’s not true. Look I’ve got to go Derek. I’m having dinner with some friends. I’ll skype you.”  
That hadn’t blipped. Stiles truly believed he wasn’t a member of Derek’s pack. He could barely breath around that though sobbing Stiles’ name into the phone over and over again. Wrapped in Stiles’ duvet in Stiles’ bed surrounded by the faintest undercurrent of his scent Derek let himself cry for the first time in years.


	3. Shoulda Made A Road Trip Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets to the bottom of things with Erica and drags his entire pack halfway across the country to see Stiles.

Derek was livid. He had tried to calm down in the car but it hadn’t worked. All of the impotent rage he felt had found a target. He had Erica in his arms and slamming against the wall before he realised it. “I want an explanation right now!”  
“We need a little more than that to go on boss.”  
She wasn’t taking this seriously. How could anyone make a joke of this? His life was falling apart again and they were responsible. "Stiles says you’ve been ignoring him. I want to know for how long and why.”  
He needed to pull himself together or he was going to end up really hurting someone and Isaac was already crouched in a corner stinking of fear. “He’s not pack, why shouldn’t we ignore him? He was only here because he hung around Scott and that was over so why should we hang out with him?”  
He felt his heart drop again. No wonder Stiles didn’t think he was pack if Erica was behaving like this. “Stiles is a member of this pack Erica.”  
“Since when?”  
He was going to kill her if he didn’t step away right now. Letting her go he slunk across the room, tangling his fingers in Isaac’s hair, but he couldn’t hide the anger in his voice. “Since he hid me from his father and the police! Since he held me up for two hours in a freezing cold swimming pool, since he saved every one of our lives over and over again. Stiles is a member of this pack and you will make it right.”  
She flopped back onto the sofa, leaning in close to Boyd before she replied, “How was I supposed to know that?”  
He was going to rip her apart and feed her to the pigeons. “You’re a werewolf! Listen to your instincts for once. Doesn’t he make you feel safe when he’s there? Doesn’t your wolf want to please him, want to bare your throat? He is higher in the pack structure than you are and if you’d behaved like a real werewolf just once you wouldn’t have fucked up everyone’s life like this!”  
She was laughing, laughing in his face when he had lost his mate because of her. He was moving across the room when he felt a hand against his leg forcing him to stop, Isaac was scared, he was scaring him. 

Using every technique he’d ever heard about and instantly disparaged, Derek tried to keep his cool listening to Erica, “It’s not that big a deal. I’ll apologise he’ll get over it.”  
How could she be so stupid, so blind? “You will apologise but I don’t think he’ll get over it. I have been working so hard to make him like me, to want to spend time with the pack. Training all of you to be the best, to show him what we’re worth and you’ve destroyed that. Why would he pick the alpha of a pack who hates him, who treats him like shit, huh?”  
That horrible feeling in his chest was back, the one that had nearly paralyzed him in Stiles’ bedroom. “I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE INTO HIM!”  
He needed to hold onto the rage. He couldn’t succumb again, it had taken everything he had just to get out of Stiles’s bed, if he gave in now he’d never move again. “You should have, if you’d ever once used your nose you’d know he’s my bloody mate and he’s just moved half way across the country to get away from me!”  
“What?”  
“Stiles he moved to New York. He left while I was in Florida dealing with Schrodinger.”  
It came out quiet and almost stricken, not like he’d intended at all, he was falling apart in front of them. “I’m sorry Derek. I wouldn’t have been like that if I’d realised.”  
He didn’t know what else to do, how to fix this, but whatever he was going to do he had to get to Stiles first. “Get your gear together we’re going to New York.”  
“Now?”  
“Yes now. Move it all of you.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thirty Minutes Later In The Car

Derek was driving, it helped him to keep his focus off the bitch in the back seat. He made Boyd sit behind him and Isaac in the front. He couldn’t have Erica at his back, his wolf wouldn’t allow it, she had betrayed him too badly. “Isaac call Jackson put him on speaker.”  
“On it.”  
Hopefully one member of his pack wasn’t a complete moron, although holding out for it to be Jackson was pretty optimistic. Jackson’s voice filled the car even though the speakers were on their lowest settings. Derek could hear the agitation in his voice, the panic he was trying to hide, “Derek is that you? I’ve been trying to reach you for ages!”  
Feeling sheepish at having not checked in with his newest beta, Derek apologised gruffly “Sorry I broke my phone.”  
Jackson didn’t even register it, instead jumping to explain his panic. “Stiles moved to New York.”  
Derek forced out a reply that hopefully didn’t reek of bitterness and hurt and rage. “Oh.”  
He hated not being able to see him, to smell what was happening in Jackson’s head. “We’re on our way now, should get there in a couple hours. Do you have his address?”  
“Yeah. You said we?”  
Derek took a moment to glance at Isaac make sure he was ok. He was the most sensitive member of the pack and had been quiet and distant lately. Derek didn’t know why. “The pack. They’re going to apologise.”  
He could hear the hiss of breath that escaped Jackson as he spoke, “Maybe that’s not such a good idea. His family are really scary. Maybe it would be better to do it over the phone or something.”  
If he left this to a phone call then he’d never see Stiles again. “No they need to apologise in person. This way hopefully we can persuade him to come home as well.”  
“I don’t. I don’t think that will work. Things have been pretty bad at home with him and his dad. He’s not the same Stiles we know Derek. He’s different here.”  
“Different how?” 

How could Stiles be different? Was he happier now away from werewolf drama? Was he light and carefree like he was supposed to be or was he pining like Derek was? “He’s not clumsy here. He’s confident and has loads of friends. He dresses way better, he gets hit on a lot, and I’m pretty sure he’s got some fighting skills we didn’t know about. But em.”  
His grip tightened on the steering wheel and out of the corner of his eye he saw Isaac tense like he was waiting for a bomb to drop. “But what Jackson? Spit it out!”  
“I know he misses the pack, how we were before we rescued Erica and Boyd from the alphas. He misses the puppy piles and the cuddling, but he’s reacts badly if people try to touch him. I think that’s why his uncle is encouraging him to go to Grey.”  
He stopped the car. They were on a tiny road in the middle of nowhere so he just stopped. He couldn’t focus on driving while his heart was bring ripped out of his chest. “Matthew Grey the alpha of the New York pack?”  
If he concentrated hard enough then he could hear Jackson’s heartbeat racing along with the rush of words. “Yeah he wants Stiles to join his pack. He’s been sending him presents for weeks. I know Stiles is seriously considering it and his family and therapist are pushing him into it as well.”  
Derek forced shaking hands through his hair while his betas sat frozen. “They know about us?”  
“Yeah. I think they all knew before we even met you. Stiles has known Grey for years. He’s really keen to have him in his pack Derek.”  
“What type of presents?”  
“Candy, video games, normal stuff mostly, although last week he sent him a pair of black boxers with jizz stains. It was gross.” That sent his wolf into a panic, tail in the air, hackles rising fight or flight that had him shouting at the phone on his dash  
“WHAT?!” 

There was complete silence in the car before Jackson answered quietly. “Yeah it was nasty, but Stiles says it’s an honour or something.”  
This was worse than Stiles moving to New York, if Stiles did this Derek would never survive it. “He’s asking him to be his mate.”  
The quiet devestation that he felt was replaced by a low growl when Erica asked, “Are you sure Stiles hasn’t been replaced by a pod person or something?”  
“Shut it Erica! Tell me about Grey. Has he been around? How well does Stiles know him?”  
“They’ve had coffee and dinner a couple times. He even offered to let me join the pack with Stiles. He seems really serious Derek. He looks at Stiles like he’s the most important person in the world, it’s a little intense.”  
Maybe Stiles wasn’t interested. Maybe Stiles just wanted to come home but didn’t know how. Maybe Derek was losing his freaking mind and was going to go on a rampage and kill Erica. “How has Stiles reacted to it? Does he want him?”  
“He smells turned on sometimes but it’s not like when he’s with you. But Derek he’s really lonely and when he’s with Grey he’s not. They’re really good friends. He seems to know all about his life in Beacon Hills and about us.”  
“Stiles told him about our pack?” It was dumb but it felt like a betrayal. Derek and his wolf both know that their mate would never betray them, betray their pack, but it didn’t stop the irrational fear choking him. “Grey is part of his research or something. I think he called him whenever we got really stuck. You have to do something Derek. Stiles is pack and if he. I mean.”  


He knew what was coming and he couldn’t blame Jackson for it, they might never have been friends, but Stiles has been there for him since he turned. “You want to go with him.”  
“I’m living in New York now and Stiles is all I have anymore. You and Stiles are the only ones in the pack that even talk to me.”  
“What?” It was cold and menacing and he turned his whole body to look at Ercia indignantly sqwauking excuses in the backseat. “He lives in New York now. Besides, it’s not like we’ve got anything to talk about.”  
“Erica I am going to rip your throat out with my teeth!”  
There must have been some sort of disconnect in Erica’s brain separating her form her wolf because she ignored all of her instincts to shout at her alpha “Then maybe you should have explained all this crap then. If you wanted me to be nice to everyone you should have just said so!”  
“I shouldn’t have to!”  


"Why are you blaming me anyway? I’m not the only one that did it you know.”  
He was going to kill her and Boyd was going to be really upset but Isaac would help him hide the body, because Isaac was nice and good and unquestionably his favourite. “Boyd will do anything you want to keep having sex with you and Isaac is too low in the pack structure to refuse you. This is entirely on you Erica.”  
It was ridiculous how Boyd tried to fold himself into the seat, making himself as small as possible while Erica puffed out her chest trying to assert her dominance. “Nobody wants to talk to them Derek.”  
Isaac, his wonderful favourite Isaac, planted himself firmly in Derek’s favour when he said “I did.”  
The boy was curled up in the front seat, refusing to turn around and see Erica’s icy glare when she asked “Since when Isaac?”  
He spoke quietly but Derek could smell his sincerity, how much he missed Stiles and suddenly his withdrawal made sense. “I miss Stiles. He let me cuddle him in school and sleep in his bed if I had nightmares. He made my favourite cookies and made sure I ate my vegetables. He helped me with my homework when I needed it and made sure I got a tutor for the stuff he couldn’t help with. I miss the way he took care of me.”  
He had barely paused when Jackson was jumping in over his opinion, “That’s exactly what it’s like here. Stiles lets me wear his clothes ‘cause some of them still smell like Derek. He says it’ll help keep me healthy and able to cope better and it always works.”  
That brought Derek up short. That was how a mate behaved, looking after the pack. “I send you clothes Jackson.”  
“Yeah but they just smell like you. The shirt I have on now smells like both of you and it’s amazing. Just wearing it makes me feel better, calmer.”  
“That’s because Stiles understands what a pack needs.”  
“I’m not willing to lose that Derek. I can’t. If Stiles goes then so do I.”  
Derek wasn’t willing to lose that either. Erica on the other hand was more than willing to throw it away. “Good riddance then!”  
“Erica!”  
“What? They never did anything for me.”  


Derek watched as Isaac crumple in on himself and he couldn’t keep the anger at bay anymore. She had cost more than just Derek his mate. She had cost Isaac his parental figure, his friend. “Stiles saved your life!”  
Boyd was trying to calm her down, soothing her with his hands, shushing her quietly. It didn’t work. “No you saved my life Derek. You rescued me from the Alphas. Stiles was probably playing World Of Warcraft while I was being tortured.”  
How could she think that when Stiles had spent months searching for her? “That’s not true. Stiles killed Deucalion. Stiles pulled you out of the building after he nearly killed himself getting to you.”  
Derek had to give him CPR in the back of the Camaro before they could get him to the hospital. He’d spent the whole drive thinking Stiles was going to die and it was his fault. Stiles was only there because Derek had lost his temper. He wasn’t supposed to be in a room full of Alphas without so much a baseball bat. “What?”  
“Stiles is my mate Erica and you are going to grovel beg and do whatever is necessary to make him come home is that understood?”  
He ground the words out making sure each one came out clear and left no room for misunderstandings. “Yes.”  
“Now apologise to Jackson for being such a bitch.”  
“Sorry Jackson.”  
It sounded petulant and insincere but it was the best Jackson was likely to get. She had better make damn sure that Stiles’s apology was real or she’d be finding herself without a pack. “Whatever. Call me when you’re near and I’ll text you the address. You won’t get through the front door without me. Stiles’ family take home security really serious.”  
“Thanks Jackson, don’t tell him we’re coming.”


	4. Mr Stark I Think You're Awesome

Isaac was practically vibrating beside him, bouncing on the balls of his heels in excitement. “This is Stark Tower. The Avengers live here!”  
Jackson scoffed loudly at Isaac’s enthusiasm telling him, “Your geek is showing Isaac.”  
Derek was impatient to get to his mate. He had to see Stiles, convince him that he was the best choice. Could he though? Could he really convince Stiles that he was a better choice than Matthew Grey? Grey ran one of the biggest packs in America, he was powerful and settled into his role as alpha. Anyone would be lucky to have him, but Stiles was his and he couldn’t let him go without a fight. “Why are we meeting here? I thought you were texting us his address.”  
Jackson kept rubbing up against Isaac, covering himself in the scent of his pack. It was working its way into his skin, mingling with the scent of Stiles and Derek. “This is his address. Stiles’ uncle has serious contacts. They live in the tower.” 

  
“That means we can meet them. Can we meet them Derek please?” If Stiles was here he’d make a puppy joke. Isaac was so eager to go in that Derek probably wouldn’t even stop him.  
“Calm down Isaac.” He really was too adorable when he was like this.  
"But it’s The Avengers! Tony Stark is inside!”  
It was best to ignore him completely, of course since Derek was also ignoring Erica and Boyd that left him no-one to talk to except Jackson. “Where’s Stiles?”  
“He should be upstairs. He was supposed to be going out with Parker and Flash but they said he bailed.” That tension was back, cramping up his neck and turning his stomach into knots  
“They part of Grey’s pack?”  
“No, they’re his friends from before.” That was a relief. Hopefully Stiles wasn’t too invested in Grey’s pack, it would complicate things if he was already emotionally invested in them.  
“Erica you will make this right, do you understand?”  
She was quiet after the car ride, had hopefully spent most of it reflecting on what a bitch she'd been and all the problems she'd caused.  
“Yes." Pulling on his jacket Derek led the others into the Tower, sure they were following. 

Being in the Tower, being in New York reminded Derek of living here with Laura, of walks through Central Park and running up the stairs to their tiny apartment to get out of the rain. It wasn’t somewhere he had ever expected to come back to. It hurt too much to be here and remember Laura the way she was, so full of life, the perfect alpha always taking care of him. They were in an elevator almost the size of his loft not moving when Jackson lost it completely and started talking to the ceiling, head tilted up,  
“Jarvis, Stiles’ room please.” The pack startled when an English voice answered, the sound bouncing of the walls, “I’m sorry sir but Stiles isn’t expecting visitors.”  
Jackson looked at Derek silently pleading with him to take over, but Derek didn't know this person and Jackson obviously did, so he silently apologised and let Jackson continue. “It’s a surprise, they’ve driven up from California.”  
“I’m afraid I am under strictest instructions not to let anyone in today.”  
He could smell the worry on Jackson, see the lines of tension taking over his body, “Is he ok?” The voice, or the person behind it at least, must have noticed his concern because it became gentle almost apologetic.  
  
“He is having a bad day. Perhaps you can return tomorrow?”  
Derek shook his head, it had to be today, he let Jackson stay quiet beside Isaac and answered in his stead.  
“No it has to be today. Just tell him we’re here. He’ll see us. He’ll see me.”  
The voice answered immediately this time, shooting Derek down completely. “I cannot. Stiles has requested that I cease all communication with him until he says otherwise.” Jackson’s head snapped up, radiating worry and distress, “Shit, he’s having a panic attack.”  
The voice, Jarvis, paused for a moment considering its options before replying, “Yes I believe that is true.” 

That couldn’t be true though. Stiles shouldn’t be having panic attacks. He shouldn’t be hurting full stop. “Since when does Stiles have panic attacks?”  
Jackson had the decency to look abashed. He should have told Derek Stiles was having problems. It was Derek’s job to protect his pack, emotionally as well as physically.  
The younger boy sheepishly answered, “It’s been happening a lot lately. He keeps freaking out all the time, then just locks himself in his room. Look Jarvis Derek can help him.”  
“That is not within my protocol.”  
  
“Then put us through to Tony.”  
  
“Right away Mr. Whittmore.” 

There was a moment before another voice came on the line, loud and obnoxiously exuberant. “Jackson my man, what’s with the people?”  
“They’re friends of Stiles’ from home.”  
The voice, Tony, seemed to consider that for a bit before saying  
“Pretty sure this is home now Jacks. You’d better get used to it.”  
“Look they just want to talk to him Tony. Derek can help him and at the very least he deserves an apology from Erica and the others. His therapist would approve.” That made Tony laugh briefly before a harder note entered his voice,  
“I don’t know Jacks, he’s been having a bad week.”  
Jackson was almost pleading with him, something Derek rarely saw from Jackson. “This can give him the closure he needs.”  
Derek knew the second Tony caved, he could hear his breathing alter, although no matter how much he focused he couldn’t hear his heartbeat. “Jarvis put them in the suite below Stiles they can wait there. I’ll re-establish contact with him and Jarvis. If he says yes then fine, if not they need to leave.”  
Derek straightened his spine, head up, trying to seem as confident as possible before replying. “He’ll see me.”  
That obnoxious overly loud voice laughed again and Derek could almost feel himself being checked out. “Stiles wasn’t kidding when he said you were hot. Grey’s gonna’ be pissed you’re here so that should be fun at least.”  
That could be a major problem. If Grey found out Derek was in New York without his permission it could cause major problems for the Hale pack, not that Tony needed to know that. “We’re not staying long enough for that to be a problem.”  
Isaac was still bouncing on his heels, his fists clenching and unclenching like he was fit to burst, before letting out a sudden high pitched giggle followed by a squeaky “Em Mr Stark I just wanted to say that you’re awesome.” 

The room Derek stepped into was huge, it must have taken up half the Tower just by itself. He’d left the others in the suite below him. Mr. Stark had established a visual on Stiles and decided that letting Derek see him might actually do some good. He had also informed Derek that if he in any way hurt or harmed Stiles, emotionally or physically, then Stark would have his pelt for a rug. It was a little weird to be threatened by a superhero, but the wolf inside him was pleased that Stiles was protected and cared for in his absence. Cautiously following his nose through the suite Derek stopped outside what was clearly the bedroom. He could hear Stiles’s shuddering breath inside and his heartbeat blipping wildly. It made him ache to hear his mate in distress. He didn’t knock. It wasn’t something they ever did and he wasn’t going to start now. 

Stiles was huddled on his bed, fat tears streaming down his face, his body wrapped around a pillow and something that smelled like Derek. Getting closer he realised it was a t-shirt he’d left in Stiles’ room a while ago. Preening at the thought that Stiles held onto something of his, that he was using it to comfort himself, Derek slipped behind him onto the bed wrapping his arms around the younger boy and pulling him close. They stayed like that for a short time, Derek luxuriating in the feel of his mate next to him while Stiles got his breathing under control. Turning over Stiles buried himself against Derek’s chest, pushing his leg in between Derek’s and inhaling against his neck. Without his supernatural hearing Derek would have missed what Stiles said, it was spoken so low and muffled by Derek’s shirt, “I missed you Derek.” 

  
“I missed you too Stiles.”   
They stayed like that for a long time. Cuddled together like it was something they did all the time when in truth they had barely even touched since the paralytic wore off from the kanima. Werewolf custom dictated that potential mates be wooed until they gave touching rights. Stiles had never given him those. Before he could figure out how to ask for them or even explain to Stiles that he was his mate, Stark’s voice came down from the ceiling demanding they go to his lab. 

Derek had been expecting chemicals and glass vials with weird liquids, instead the lab was filled with bits of machinery and tech he didn’t understand. He kept Stiles tucked in close against his body, offering the boy whatever comfort he could, anything to make him feel better. Taking a moment to calm himself Stiles walked through the maze of wires and broken bits of metal to where Stark was tapping away at a keyboard. Ripping the headphones out of his ears seemed to get his attention, but once Stiles had it, Derek wished it would stop. The genius superhero inspected every inch of Stiles before finally nodding and asking “you ok?”  
Derek stayed silent behind him, he never knew what to do when meeting strangers or if was even supposed to do anything. Stiles just smiled and demanded an explanation, “I need you to shoot some targets while I code. Everyone else is out.” 

  
“Couldn’t you get off your lazy ass and do it yourself? I was having a moment.”   
Derek perked up at that. Did he mean the panic attack or being curled up on the bed together? Did Stiles even realise how close they had been and that Derek didn’t do that with anyone else. He focused back in on the conversation to come to the astounding realisation that Tony Stark was just as much of an asshole as Stiles. “Don’t be a dick Stiles, even I can’t code and shoot.”  
Stiles was wandering around Stark’s work station picking up bits of metal and tiny things Derek couldn’t identify, but Stiles seemed to know what everything was. He had his full body pressed against Stark’s back reading something on the screen in front of him. Just watching Stiles touch someone else was enough to make his hackles rise. Forcing down his jealousy, he almost jumped when Stiles shouted, “You nutbag you’re coding bullets!”  
He caught Stark glancing at him, he didn’t look away though, he couldn’t Stiles was still pressed up against him like this was normal. He knew Stark must have seen his jealousy, recognized it, but he kept talking to Stiles like Derek wasn’t in the room. “Yes and it’s not nuts. I want semi-sentient bullets that shift target automatically and boomerang back to the shooter safely.” 

Something about what Stark was saying sounded familiar, like he’d heard it before, of course the whole idea was absurd so he probably hadn’t. It made Stiles laugh though, his head thrown back exposing his neck in one long line, that Derek just wanted to mark up as his. “You fucking moron stop taking your ideas from cartoons. Next of all there’ll be an Acme anvil over my head.”  
Stark was laughing too but in a dry more sarcastic way that didn’t seem to reach his body, only his face. “Never Acme Stiles, my inventions work.”   
Stiles had calmed down a little now, pulling back from Stark and Derek took it as his opportunity to get closer to him. His wolf was still rolling around in the scent and feel of his mate from earlier. It made him want him close again, he wanted their scents to mingle, but for now he took two steps forward and bracketed Stiles against him, so when Stiles spoke Derek felt it as a rumble in his chest.  
“Dude you’re trying to make the Bob Hoskins gun out of _Roger Rabbit _that’s just nuts.”_  
Stark, Tony, was shaking his head in admonishment, trying to look disappointed and failing spectacularly. When he spoke he sounded like a petulant four year old not a billionaire, genius playboy. “You didn’t do the laugh it’s no fun if you don’t do the laugh.”   
Stiles was moving away from him, Derek tried to follow him but his hand pressed against his chest signalling him to stay. He thought about making a dog joke before he remembered that he didn’t make jokes and it probably wouldn’t have been funny anyway. _

There was a table on the other side of the room with different types of guns on it. They all looked the same to him, but Stiles seemed to know the difference, running his fingers over each one and murmuring statistics too quietly for human hearing. Suddenly spinning around with a gun in his hand, Stiles pointed his free hand at Stark and claimed, “You’re such a child. I’m going to re-program Jarvis to stop playing cartoons in here. If you’re going to invent something from TV then it should be _Bond _, make me an exploding pen or ooh a Walther PPK set to only my palm print. That would be awesome, only not a Walther PPK, cause I don’t like them. Maybe a Browning? Browning’s are nice.”__  
Stark was typing furiously on the keyboard in front of him. At least Derek thinks it was a keyboard, it looked more like a hologram or something out of _Minority Report _. Tony smiled this deep sarcastic smile that sent a shiver down Derek's spine, before saying “Just start shooting shit Stiles before I cut off your coffee supply.”  
Stiles snorted loudly as if the idea was too preposterous to conceive. “Bullshit! Coffee is sacred and you would never hurt me like that.”  
“I dunno I think I could if you keep irritating me.”  
“Dude I’m totally your favourite.” __

Watching Stiles shoot a gun with absolute confidence and self-assured skill was quickly becoming Derek’s favourite thing to do. They had been here at least an hour trying out different types of guns to see which bullet would be best for the ‘retrofit’, Tony’s words. He had to move behind a table after the first five minutes to hide his erection. Tony smirked at him, snickering quietly, while thankfully Stiles remained oblivious. It wasn’t his fault though. He had never seen Stiles so comfortable in his own skin. Competence radiated out of him with every shot. His target sheets were all still intact with what looked like one bullet hole dead centre. Stiles had fired every single shot through the first hole because he said it was more fun that way, a challenge. Derek liked seeing him like this, he’d smiled and laughed more in the time they’d been here than in his last three months in Beacon Hills. It was like he was at peace and Derek didn’t want to take that away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica's attempt at an apology is not, by any stretch of the imagination, a real apology, but that doesn't matter as much as Derek realizing exactly how clueless Stiles truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter, but the next one should be a biggie.
> 
> Just realised why this chapter was so little -it was missing like a whole bit at the start,  
> so so sorry cause honestly it can't have made much sense without it!

Tony came with them to see the rest of the pack. He said he wouldn’t let him do it alone, which while completely unnecessary, was actually really sweet and Stiles appreciated it. Of course the only reason he actually agreed to it was so he could watch Isaac make a fool of himself and act like a puppy. Stiles had absolutely no desire to see the others, but Isaac he had missed, almost as much as he’d missed Derek. Hadn’t that been a surprise. Sure they’d become friends over summer. Stiles was always at the loft, hanging out with Isaac, helping Derek and Peter track down Erica and Boyd. They were friends, or at least that was all Derek seemed to want from him. 

Stiles was a research guru, even when his powers were limited to a slow wifi connection and no hacking. He knew exactly how werewolves courted their mates. At some point during the summer Stiles had thought maybe Derek was going to offer him a courting gift, asking for skin rights, but he didn’t. He shouldn’t be complaining Derek was a great friend. Once you got past the anger and the Sahara dry sense of humour, he was kind of awesome. So awesome in fact that Stiles was completely in love with him. Derek was the reason why Stiles had made Grey wait so long. Maybe he was being stupid and should just give in to Grey, but something inside him, he wasn’t sure what exactly, was demanding he choose Derek. 

Forcing himself to step out of Derek’s embrace, Stiles noticed the tightening of Derek’s jaw when he did it, the little tick that meant Derek wasn’t happy. Christ he had spent way too much time with Derek if he could read him like that. He almost stepped closer to Tony but then remembered why that would be a mistake. He was monologuing about some kids coding he was desperate to get his hands on. He kept it up all through the elevator ride, stepping out into the pack’s suite mid-word to instantly stop when a curly haired werewolf tackled him to the ground. Stiles couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling up as he watched them roll around on the ground together. Tony might be a superhero but he wasn’t actually made of titanium. He was no match for an over enthusiastic werewolf without the suit. Needless to say Isaac came out on top, using his dominance to wriggle his body around Tony’s, drenching himself in the superhero’s scent. “Little help here guys?”   
When everyone ignored Tony to laugh harder Tony made an impatient noise and glared at Stiles saying “Stiles get this overgrown puppy off me or I swear to god I’ll send Grey your hard drive.”   
That was low and underhanded and in an instant Stiles was gripping Isaac’s arms and murmuring sweet nonsense into his ear while he pulled him off Tony. 

Stiles decided it was probably best to stay with Isaac instead of turning around and facing Derek. He didn’t want to see his reaction to Tony mentioning Grey so casually. He couldn’t bear to see the indifference he knew would be there. Instead he cuddled against Isaac on the floor, the werewolf completely blissed out. He was going to be embarrassed and horrified about this later, but for now Stiles hugged him closer and made a mental note to get the video off Jarvis later. Isaac turns the cutest shade of red when he’s embarrassed and Stiles planned on seeing that a lot, even if it was through skype. 

'Above all else you must control your temper.'  
Derek repeated it over and over in his head, refusing to give in to the rage that gripped his body when Stark mentioned Grey so casually. Stiles wasn’t his property and although he was Derek’s mate, he didn’t know that and therefore couldn’t act appropriately. He just didn’t know how to tell the teenager that he was basically Derek’s soul-mate and only chance for happiness. It was a lot to put onto a person, especially Stiles, who was already weighed down by his own problems. He didn’t need Derek’s as well. Repeating it to himself again gave Derek regained enough control to look around the room and take in his pack through fresh eyes. 

Isaac was curled in a ball around Stiles like a blissed out pup. Boyd hung back, two steps behind Erica, making it clear he would follow her lead. He would have to deal with that later or it could lead to mutiny. Christ he was sounding like Stiles again. If there was ever going to be a mutiny now would be the time, Erica’s back was clearly up. Stiles had ignored her completely in favour of petting Isaac. Her mouth thinned out with displeasure, but what else was she expecting? Did she think Stiles was going to throw himself into her arms and hope she didn’t hit him over the head with something heavy? Surely she hadn’t expected him to just forgive her without even an apology? Not even Stiles was that forgiving. 

He was going to have to make her apologise like a recalcitrant child. Stepping forward Derek caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Stark was pushing up off the floor with a hand from Jackson. Turning his attention back to Erica, Derek prompted her with a nod of his head and when that didn’t work he said sternly,  
“Erica you had something to say to Stiles.”  
Tugging her leather jacket closer to her body Erica forced out a half-hearted “Sorry” aimed in Stiles’ general direction. Stiles didn’t even look at her. He just stayed on the floor petting Isaac’s hair and only looked up when Jackson took a seat beside him. Jackson nudged him to move over so he could curve his body against Stiles but that was it. He didn’t look at anyone else. He didn’t speak or acknowledge Erica in any way. Erica was supposed to be fixing this but she wouldn’t even look at Stiles. Growling Derek motioned at her to do something. 

Perhaps alarmed at the noise, Stark clapped his hands together and sighed before tilting his head to the ceiling and telling Jarvis,  
“Alright Jarvis time for desperate measures, call Grey.”  
The words were barely out of his mouth before Derek was snarling at the older man. Stiles was on his feet in a second shouting “Jarvis no.”  
When the AI responded Derek wasn’t sure if it was being diplomatic or just relaying fact,  
“I apologise sirs but Grey’s phone is engaged. Shall I take other measures?”  
Stiles was tugging on Stark’s arm almost screaming,  
“No you can’t. Jarvis don’t you dare. Tony I swear to god I will hurt you!” 

Instead of being intimidated Stark smiled, brushing a finger across Stiles’ cheekbones,  
“I’m just trying to help kid. Either you can fix things with this pack or you can try again with Grey. I’m just making sure you know you’ve got options. Personally I’d get rid of Thing 1 and 2 over there and keep this one.”  
Erica and Boyd visibly bristled when Stark pointed at them.  
“Derek’s your mate Stiles that means you get to choose who’s in your pack and from what I can see they don’t want to be here and I don’t just mean New York. Send them to one of the other packs, Richard would take them in St. Louis.”  
Derek lost his breath. Tony knew they were mates and now so did Stiles. He didn’t dare breathe or move or speak for fear of how Stiles would react. After opening and closing his mouth a few times like a goldfish in a cartoon Stiles finally made something come out,  
“Tony I know you’re trying to help but Derek isn’t my mate. He doesn’t like me like that at all and I can’t just kick people out of a pack I was never really in. I have options yes but that isn’t one of them. If I want to stay in new York then I have to go to Grey or I lose Jackson.”  
Why would Stiles think Derek didn’t want him? How could he be so oblivious? Derek was in love with him, had been for almost two years now. How could Stiles not know that? Derek would do anything for Stiles. 

This was much more than just Erica being mean to Stiles, this was Stiles questioning his relationship with Derek and if he didn’t fix this right now then Stiles would think he was right, would think that Derek didn’t want him and he would leave. Stark caught his eye, one brow raised, he at least knew Stiles was wrong, clearing his throat stark cupped Stiles’s shoulder and commented,  
“Whatever you want kiddo but I’m just going to take Thing 1 and 2 here on a tour of the building while you sort some things out with Derek.”  
Erica’s eyes flashed to his asking him what he hell, but Derek was sick of her and he had bigger problems to deal with.  
“Erica Boyd go with him now.” 

Her eyes flashed yellow with anger before she spit out the question,  
“Why do they get to stay?”  
Derek didn’t get a chance to respond before Tony was charging in with  
“Because they actually like Stiles and act like a pack. You two monsters need a reality check and if I can persuade Stiles you two will be staying in New York with Grey’s pack. You’ll be begging for Derek and Stiles within a week. Less even if Stiles chooses Derek, that’s sure to make Grey seriously pissed. Now move it!”  
As much as he hated Grey because of Stiles, logically Derek knew that Grey was a good guy. He was a great alpha but his methods were very different to Derek’s. He would treat Erica and Boyd like puppies being toilet trained. He would treat them as inferior because they were bitten and he would take out his anger on them for losing Stiles. In short Stark was right, they would beg to go home. His two betas shuffled past him three steps behind Stark both fighting down their snarls and growls. Smiling Derek made a mental note to call Grey after this and set up some kind of exchange program.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek stayed where he was, watching Stiles stick firmly to one spot as the two betas wrapped their bodies around his legs. Derek didn’t know how to do this, how to have this conversation, didn’t know where to start but with Stiles staying silent he had to say something. “You should have told me what was going on Stiles, with the pack and at home. I’d have tried to help."  
He couldn’t keep the accusation from his voice. He saw Stiles react to it, the almost invisible flinch, before he lifted his chin and replied, “I know but I didn’t know what to do. Dad barely speaks to me anymore and the pack completely ignores me. I thought if you found out then you might not talk to me either. They are your pack Derek, they have to come first.”  
There was so much hurt there. Derek hadn’t been the one to cause it but he wanted to fix it so badly. He needed Stiles to know that he was important. “You come first Stiles. You’ve always come first.”  
That was as close to a confession as Derek had ever come, surely Stiles would know what was trying to say. Instead of acceptance or understanding Stiles sounded weary and cautious when he asked, “Why are you here Derek?” 

Why couldn’t he just see past the façade to what Derek was trying to tell him? “I missed you and when you told me what happened I was furious and freaked out and I just had to see you. Erica was supposed to apologise properly. I don’t know why she didn’t.”  
Stiles tried to shuffle a step closer but the two boys were too firmly entrenched to be moved. Instead of shaking them off, Stiles looked down at them softly, unwilling to meet Derek’s eye when he asked, “What about what Tony said, is he right? Am I your mate Derek?”  
  
“Yes.” It was firm and decisive, whatever hesitation Derek had felt earlier about telling Stiles had dissolved the second Stiles announced it was impossible. He watched as a light began to glow in Stiles’ whiskey coloured eyes, as a smile made its way across his face, bright and beautiful. Stiles’ laugh made butterflies soar in his stomach, his words sending a jolt down his spine. “You’re pretty cocky for someone who’s never even given me a Rights Gift. Grey sends me all kinds of presents all the time.”  
The mention of Grey put his back up until he remembered what Stiles had called the presents. He knew about Rights Gifts. He knew enough about werewolf customs to know that wooing wolves presented their mates with gifts in the hopes of earning touching or skin rights. It was one of their most ancient customs and was the basis of all courtship. How did Stiles know about it and why had he never mentioned it before? Given the circumstances Derek decided not to press Stiles for an answer on that, instead saying, “Jackson said he was wooing you. Judging by the presents he must know you pretty well.”  
It was a question that had been racing through his mind since he first found out about Grey. It was something that he needed to know, everything hung on Stiles not being emotionally invested in Grey. Stiles could choose to be with Grey even though they weren't mates. They could build a life together until Grey's mate came along. Of course true mates where so rare some people thought them myth, maybe Grey did too. Stiles answered cautiously “We grew up together, sort of.”  
It wasn’t much of an answer, more an evasion really but it allowed Derek to hint at the bigger question of Stiles knowing about their ways. “I didn’t think you knew about that sort of stuff that’s why I didn’t do it.”  
Stiles crouched down, pressing his fingers into Isaac’s curls and placing his hand against Jackson’s nape. He answered with more evasiveness, “Derek everyone likes presents.” Obviously Stiles wasn’t going to tell him how he knew these things, at least not today, so Derek gave up and focused on making his mate know he was wanted. “For touching rights though, it’s more than just the presents Stiles, it’s proving to your partner that you deserve a place in their life, that you are the best choice they can possibly make.”  
He saw Stiles’ fingers tighten on both boys. Patiently he waited as Stiles sorted through answers in his head, finally settling on something honest and raw. “Matthew’s not my best choice.”  


If they were being honest about this then Derek had to ask, “Why did you leave me Stiles? I thought we were getting there. I know you hadn’t given me rights yet but we were getting closer, talking all the time, I told you things I’ve never told anyone.”  
It sounded pathetic when he said it out loud like that but he didn’t know how else to put it. Stiles had left him and it felt like his world was burning down again. He could smell Stiles’ hurt over his own, could see how much it took for him to answer honestly, “You didn’t give me a gift so I didn’t think you wanted me and the tiny part of me that said you did argued that you hadn’t touched me either so you weren’t doing it the human way.”  
It was rushed yet hesitant like he didn’t want to be saying these things but couldn’t stop himself. Derek could only respond in kind, “There is a pile of presents sitting in the back of my car with bright wrapping paper and Batman bows. I just couldn’t figure out to give them to you. I keep buying them, little things, big things just random stuff really that I think you’ll like. I was afraid you’d laugh. That you wouldn’t know what they meant and you’d mock me, or worse, you’d know exactly what they meant and laugh anyway.”  
That was Derek’s biggest fear, to be rejected by your mate meant a life of heartbreak and pain. Most wolves chose not to continue once their mate left them. Those that didn’t became wild feral things not fit for a pack or human society. 

Derek was so lost in his own fear that when Stiles spoke bright and excited he almost jumped. “Do you mean to tell me there are presents out there with my name on them?”  
He couldn’t hold back the small laugh at Stiles’ childish glee. “They’re in the boot.”  
Stiles shoved at Isaac and Jackson, forcing them out of their comfortable positions at his feet. “Go fetch my presents! Derek and I need to talk through some things.”  
The two boys obeyed instantly, jumping at Stiles’ command. Why couldn’t Erica be even half that obedient? Derek stayed against the wall waiting for Stiles to say something. Just because he wanted to see the presents didn’t mean he wanted to keep them. Derek tried not to think too much about what would happen if Stiles rejected him. Even knowing that Stiles had thought about them as a couple, didn’t change the fact that Stiles had left him and was being wooed by another werewolf. 

Stiles took several cautious steps towards Derek, only stopping when he was within easy reach. Derek could see the tension and smell his fear. Stiles shouldn’t afraid of him, the very idea was abhorrent. Licking his lips lightly, Stiles reached out placing his palm against Derek’s cheek, brushing his thumb against stubble making Derek shiver. “I wanted you to give me Rights Gifts or do it the human way and kiss me against a wall. I have been waiting for almost two years for you to do something Derek. There’s an acceptance gift underneath my bed. I made Clint go back for it before we left Beacon Hills. So if you still want this then I would be honoured to be your mate.”  
Stiles had barely finished speaking before Derek had him pressed against the wall, his lips covering Stiles’ taking everything he offered. For the first time in years Derek felt whole again and the more of Stiles’ body he pressed against his, the more right he felt.  
\------------------------------------- 

Kissing Derek was the best thing Stiles had ever done. His rough chapped lips over his own, his tongue exploring his mouth, it sent sparks through his body short circuiting his brain. This Stiles decided was why he had been so reluctant to choose Grey. No-one could ever compete with Derek Hale and if Derek had his way no-one would ever try. That created an odd jumping sensation in his stomach, to know that Derek meant this, that he wanted Stiles was almost too much to believe. He would just have to keep kissing him until everything felt a little more real. 

Kissing Derek he decided was going to be worth all of the complications that came with it. Stiles had his fingers in Derek’s hair and his hand roaming towards Derek’s ass when the door opened startling him into pulling back and tugging Derek’s hair too tight. The moan that Derek made went straight to his cock and would need to be repeated several times later. For now though Stiles was content to eviscerate whoever had walked in on them. Turning to face the door he immediately realised that would not be an option. Darcy in a low cut top and tight skinny jeans was leaning against the doorjamb wolf whistling at them. Cutting off the whistle, hopefully because of the force of Stiles’ glare, Darcy looked Derek up and down like a horse on the market before ignoring him and asking Stiles, “Where can I get one?” 

Keeping his temper in check Stiles replied snarkily, “Go find your own this one’s taken.”  
Taken, Derek was taken by Stiles, the rush of possession and satisfaction went straight to his head. Stiles felt arms wrap around his waist pulling him in tight against Derek’s chest. Obviously he wasn’t the only one feeling a little possessive. Darcy smirked at him, before snapping back, “Mine’s been stolen by Stark. They’re probably building an atom bomb in the basement. I wasn’t really listening. I only came down to tell you everyone’s back. Clint’s making dinner and Phil wants to know if your friends are staying?”  
Before he could fully process Stiles was saying yes. It was only after he’d agreed that he remembered staying for dinner meant Derek meeting Phil. That was not something he ever wanted to happen, but he couldn’t stop it, not if Derek really meant everything he said. 

Darcy watched him with knowing eyes, smirk fully in place, before leaving, calling over her shoulder, “You might want to head down to the sparring area, Natasha has convinced that blonde chick to take her on.”  
Darcy sashayed her way out of the room while Stiles dug through the implications and silently freaked out. The silent part didn’t last very long. In seconds he was pulling Derek with him out the door and down the hallways muttering explicits to himself. 

Using his werewolf speed Derek put himself in Stiles’ path careful to catch him when Stiles walked into his chest. Derek pressed his hands against his cheekbones, making Stiles still before asking, “Why are you freaking out? Erica is a werewolf, she can handle herself.”  
They might be mates, but they didn’t have the whole psychic mind meld thing going yet, so of course Derek didn’t know why this was something awful. Determined to remedy that Stiles told him, “Natasha is an assassin who adores me and kinda’ hates Erica. She’s pretty much going to kill her.”  
Derek’s index finger swept over Stiles’ mouth making him gasp and lose his breath all at once. Derek replaced his finger with his lips, pressing a quick firm kiss there before pulling away and gesturing for Stiles to start walking. “Alright then let’s go.”  


Darcy was waiting for them in the sparring area, a huge space filled with mats and on one side a boxing ring. She was in her usual chair by the wall shouting encouragement to Natasha who was absolutely kicking Erica’s ass. Darcy stopped the moment she saw them, turning her head to the ceiling and asking Jarvis, “Hey Jar, let everyone know what’s happening down here. Clint’ll flip if he misses this.”  
Stiles was so going to get her later. Her ipod was never going to play a full song again. Every track would end halfway through with Stiles’s voice saying “hah!” after it. Yes Stiles would take his revenge. 

Circling the two combatants, Stiles assessed the damage, Natasha wasn’t even out of breath but Erica was covered in blood and cuts with a possibly broken leg and definitely broken ribs. He would have to intervene. Pushing Derek away with an “I’ll deal with this” Stiles entered the sparring circle and placed himself carefully in front of Erica. He didn’t feel comfortable having her at his back, in fact it made all of his instincts scream, but Natasha had that look in her eye and Derek was no match for her. Natasha continued to circle, trying to get around him to go for Erica, but Stiles moved with her, matching her step for step and hoping Erica wasn’t too stupid to do the same. Taking a leaf from Clint’s book, Stiles spoke to her in Russian, “Come on Natasha, she’s not worth this, let her go so we can all have dinner. Clint’s cooking so it’ll actually be edible this time. Please Natasha?”  
This usually worked for Clint, asking nicely, reminding her of her family, speaking in her own language. They were all things Stiles had seen Clint do hundreds of time. Unfortunately, going by the punch that nearly landed on his face before he pulled back, that only worked for Clint. 

Stiles let his reflexes take over, dodging her fists and kicks and hitting back with his own. It was fast and lethal but they were a good match. He knew Natasha’s habit of leaning forward and to the left meant a kick to the ribs, while she knew Stiles preferred to lead with his left. They had fought together and against one another for years so this really shouldn’t have been any different. He had never had to protect someone from her before though. Every attack and assault was an attempt to get to Erica. Natasha was trying to manipulate him into a vulnerable position so she could get to her. Darting forward Stiles landed a solid punch to her jaw, feeling the impact in his bones. Spitting out blood Natasha smiled that slow sweet smile that meant trouble and attacked. 

This was faster, more intense than before, the space between attacks minimal giving them little time to recover. Stiles was using every attack he had learned, constantly aware of Erica at his back, it was unsettling. Every time Erica touched him Stiles tensed up and lost a bit of his concentration. Natasha used that against him, watching carefully for an opening that Erica was creating. Stiles could feel his muscles burning, sweat pouring through his t-shirt and blood trickling down his face. A swift kick to his knee had him on the floor, taking Natasha with him, both kicking and fighting for dominance. Phil’s voice cut through the violence, making them both stop instantly, “Get up right now!”  
Stiles pushed against the floor until he was steady enough to stand without falling. Squaring his shoulders and stepping into place beside Natasha. Erica was making whimpering noises behind him but he really couldn’t care less, she was alive and would heal, that was all that mattered. 

Phil was angry. It made his voice colder, his whole body radiating rage, when he spoke Stiles felt like he was five again and had gotten caught playing with Phil’s gun. “Natasha explain.” Well at least the anger wasn’t directed at him, or at least not all of it. Stiles chanced a quick glance around, Darcy was sitting in her deck chair with a bag of candy watching the excitement. Clint was several steps behind Phil glaring at Erica like he could blow up her mind just by thought. Derek was barely two steps away from Stiles, his body tense and ready to jump in at any second. Natasha spoke, drawing his attention back to the scene and away from Derek. “It was a friendly sparring match. It’s hardly my fault if she couldn’t keep up. Stiles shouldn’t have gotten involved. It was my fight.”  
Time for his input then, “You were going to kill her Tasha!”  
Natasha didn’t even flinch, she raised an eyebrow gesturing at his injuries and said, “She’ll heal unlike you. She let you take her place Stiles. She let a human fight her battles! If you were still following your father’s rules you would be dead now. Dead because she couldn’t fight her own battles.”  
As much as he wanted to argue that he couldn’t. If this had been a real fight back in Beacon Hills with Stiles obeying his father’s limitations then he would probably be dead or at least seriously injured.  
Phil saved him from thinking up a response. “Stiles was higher in the pack structure than she was Natasha. Human or not, weaker wolves seek strength and protection from those stronger than them. Why do you think Grey is so desperate for Stiles to join his pack? Erica was following her instincts.”  
Erica’s whimpers turned to a snarl but everyone ignored her, focusing on Natasha when she said, “She is a coward who bullied and abused Stiles and then expected him to fight her battles for her. She is weak.”  
Erica launched herself at Tasha, claws out, but Derek got there first catching her mid-air and pressing her face down onto the floor. He kept pressure on her back until her claws retracted and her fangs disappeared. Heaving her up off the floor Derek kept a steady grip on her shoulders, whispering something angrily against her ear that Stiles couldn’t hear. 

Whatever it was, Erica hung her head and whimpered again, tears pouring down her face. Through sobs she told Stiles, “I’m sorry I was such a bitch to you but I thought you didn’t care about us. I thought you were just using us when Scott wasn’t around. I didn’t know you saved me or that you were pack or Derek’s mate. I’m so sorry Stiles for everything. I shouldn’t have let you fight for me, she was right, you are human and I didn’t know you could fight like that. I just thought she’d hurt you and stop hurting me. I’m sorry. I know you don’t like me or trust me. I could feel how much you hated having me behind you. But I’ll make it up to you. I’ll do anything you want I promise. Just please don’t send me away, this is the only family I have left and I don’t want to lose it.”  
Well shit, how was he supposed to say no to that? Stiles had never had to really deal with crying girls before, except that one time with Lydia of course, but that didn’t count. He didn’t know what to say or do. Was he supposed to hug her or something? Give her a hankie? If it was Isaac he would cuddle him until he felt better, pet his hair and stroke his back, but this was Erica not Isaac. 

Still it was the only reference point he had so he stepped forward and felt her sag into his embrace as he made cooing shushing noises at her. She was getting tears and snot on his top, her fingers pressing into his back deep enough to bruise. As if he wasn’t injured enough after the fight. Ignoring it, Stiles whispered that he accepted her apology and let her cry. Strong arms came around them both smothering them in an embrace. Stiles couldn’t bite back a smile as Derek cuddled them. He tried to stay in the embrace as long as possible so he wouldn’t have to deal with the others, but Erica eventually stopped crying and Stiles had to pull away. Derek ordered Erica to go back to the others and explain what had happened. She kissed both their cheeks hesitantly before leaving. Stiles held Derek’s had and turned them both to face his uncle Phil. However before he could draw breath or even figure out what he was going to say Jarvis interrupted, “Excuse me Stiles but you have an incoming text message from Peter Parker.”  
Debating whether to ignore it or not, Stiles just asked Jarvis, “Is it safe to ignore?”  
The AI took a brief moment before answering, “No. He will be here shortly and requests you have a first aid kit at the ready. Should I open a window?”


	7. Chapter 7

Peter’s costume was shredded, blood saturating the fabric and dripping down his body. He was passed out by the window, frankly Stiles is amazed he even made it to the tower and isn’t in a heap somewhere bleeding out. He manages to get his mask off, or at least what’s left of it while Stiles and the pack race forward to help him. Stiles has never seen him this hurt before. Shouting at Jarvis to get Phil to move it with the first aid kit, Stiles carefully peels the suit of Peter. He’s freaking out, babbling at him, “Wow man way to make an entrance. I know you wanted to meet Derek but seriously dude you coulda' worn jeans, you didn’t have to dress up for him. This is Derek by the way, he’s kinda broody but I told you he was hot. So we’re getting werewolf married, or mated I guess, which is totally awesome and you will need to dress up for that. There’s this big ceremony thing with candles and all this magic bonding stuff to basically make us telepathic which is going to be super cool. Can you imagine me telepathic? I’ll never have to speak again! Point is there’s this ceremony and it’s pretty badass so you’ll need to be there. So this whole bleeding out sliced up thing you’ve got going right now isn’t really working for me. Damn you’re pale.”  
Peter’s skin was clammy, a heavy sheen of sweat coating it and his breathing rattled. Stiles felt Derek kneel down beside him and watched as he carefully placed his arm on undamaged skin and pulled Peter’s pain into himself. 

He heard the sharp hiss Derek let out and felt Derek’s hand clench around his wrist, but Peter’s breathing eased a little. Stiles heard footsteps behind him and prayed it was Phil with the kit. Glancing behind him Stiles saw Phil leading the Avengers and the rest of the pack into the room. Phil kept his pace calm, refusing to fuel Stiles’ panic. It’s what made him the most badass person in the room. He was always calm and prepared for anything. Competency was the new cool. Stiles unpacked the kit Phil gave him, preparing to clean the wounds, while Phil checked Peter’s vitals and made sure nothing was seriously damaged. Phil’s voice snapped Stiles out of focus, bringing him back to reality, “Clean him up suture the wounds bind his ribs then get him downstairs for a scan. We need to make sure nothing vital is damaged. I need to make some calls, find out what happened to him.”  
He ruffled both boys hair before stepping out of his crouch and leaving the room followed by Clint and Natasha. Tony stayed next to Isaac while Bruce hovered in the doorway worried about Peter. His soft voice carried across the room asking Stiles, “Will he be ok?”  
Stiles tried to focus, detaching himself from the situation just like uncle Phil did, assessing the damage and making a conclusion he answered, “Yeah, the rattling stopped when Derek took his pain so I don’t think it’s from damage just pain making it hard to breathe. The slashes go pretty deep so he’ll need a lot of stitches, but once he doesn’t get an infection he should be ok.”  
There that was detached and rational. Bruce’s voice was closer this time, coming from right behind him, “I think his mutation will stop that. He should be immune to infection and viruses.”  


It was Isaac who asked, although Stiles knew the entire pack was wondering who the hell the guy in the suit was and why he crawled through the forty storey window instead of using the door or going to a hospital. “Mutation?”  
Although Isaac was out of Stiles’ field of vision, Stiles was pretty sure it was directed at Tony. Even though Isaac had met the others, it was Tony who was his hero. The older man answered with glee, “He’s Spiderman Isaac, he was bitten by a radioactive arachnid.”  
Stiles could hear the puzzlement in Isaac’s voice when he asked, “Is that why he’s wearing the outfit?”  
Stark might not be Peter’s friend the way Bruce was but he respected the younger man and was always willing to stand up for him, even on one memorable occasion in front of the entire New York press. “Seriously Isaac he’s Spiderman. What’s a superhero without a costume?”  
Isaac came closer, trying to get a better look at Peter, “I’ve never heard of him, but he seems kind of young.”  
Stiles injected Peter with some medicine to help with the pain and finished clearing out the cuts. Carefully wiping down a needle with alcohol to sterilize it he threaded it with steady hands. Pinching the flesh together of the worst slash, Stiles focused his breathing and let Stark’s voice wash over him. “Goes around town swinging from a web, saved New York from Doctor Connors, the madman who wanted to genetically engineer the entire population of NYC, how can you not know who he is?”  


The stitches were small and even, perfectly spaced from so much practice. Derek’s presence by his side was a comfort. Through him he could feel the pack bonds, like a weight pressing down on him. The heaviest was Isaac, probably because he was Derek’s favourite. Next to him was Jackson, the others were lighter, almost insubstantial bonds. They would have to fix that. They needed to bond properly as a pack. Stiles kept his stitches neat but tried to stay inside his head instead of looking at Peter. He focused on Isaac, tugging slightly on his weight. He could feel his excitement and anticipation. Confused Stiles zoned back into the conversation. Isaac was still peppering Tony with questions, “So do you know Batman?”  
Stiles couldn’t help the almost bark like laugh that came out of his mouth. Glancing away from his stitches Stiles turned to see the appalled look on Tony’s face. He smiled as Tony let loose on Isaac, “Seriously you don’t know who Spiderman is but you want to know about Batman? The guy’s a dick! He’s not even a real superhero and still everyone’s obsessed with him. I thought better of you Isaac really I did. Batman is almost as bad as the villains in Gotham. You can tell a lot about a superhero by their adversaries. Look at us, we took out Loki, god of mischief. He was a full on Norse God from legend! We did weird alien turtle things, Batman had a rebellion. More of an uprising really. He’s dealing with human beings with grudges and we get nutjob aliens! I’m telling you Isaac Bruce Wayne is nothing but a douche and you’re better off staying away from him. He’ll only trick you into being his friend and then steal your girlfriend and then plummet your stock. It’s what he does.”  
Derek was chuckling beside him, tapping Stiles on the shoulder he leaned in close to whisper, “Wait for it.”  


Sure enough Tony had barely finished speaking when Isaac sidled three steps closer to him, plastering his body against Tony and blasting him with the puppy dog eyes, “Then you know Batman? You know Bruce Wayne? So Bruce Wayne really is Batman then, because there were rumours but you can’t believe everything you read on the internet, although it does make so much sense. No wonder his company was targeted by Bane. Bruce Wayne fought Bane! Do you have his number? Could you get me his autograph? Wow that would be amazing, but should he sign it Bruce Wayne or Batman? I mean if he signs it Bruce then no-one else will know he’s Batman, but if he signs it Batman then how will anyone ever know it’s real? Or is it enough that I know? I mean it’s not like I’m going to sell it on ebay. Wait, could he sign it as both? If you asked him would he sign it as both? Is he alive? Oh my god I’m so stupid, I can’t believe I forgot about the bomb. Did he survive it? Is he alive, where is he? Could I meet him? Would he want to meet us, is he still going to be Batman? Did he go back to Gotham? What happens if someone else tries to attack the city and he’s not there? What will they do?”  
It was by far the most Stiles had ever heard Isaac speak and it made him seem even more of an overgrown puppy than usual. Derek was still laughing beside him, the laughs growing louder as Isaac worked himself into a frenzy of questions while Tony looked disgusted. Spinning on his heel he left the room with Isaac trailing behind him desperate for answers. 

With them gone the room felt quieter. Erica Jackson and Boyd were settled against a wall watching Stiles work on Peter while Bruce clenched and unclenched his fists in time with every stitch. Stiles was almost through with the worst of them when Peter started to come around. When he opened his eyes Stiles let out a full body shudder, releasing the tension that had been weighing down his gut. Forcing his tone to be light and natural Stiles beamed at Peter, “Dude you just missed it, Tony just got Batmaned!”  
Peter tried to smile but it came across more as a grimace, touching his arm once more Derek leeched out his pain. Trying to be more careful now that Peter was awake, Stiles continued with his stitching, asking Peter “So what happened?”  
He took so long to answer that Stiles thought he had fallen back asleep. His words when he spoke were slow and hoarse like he’d been shouting for a long time. “Werewolf, I dealt with it though.”  
Stiles couldn’t resist looking at Derek, just to see his reaction, but his eyebrows barely twitched. Stiles turned his attention back to Peter, “What really happened Peter? This is more than just a werewolf attack, there’s a bloody hoodie in your bag and your phone hasn’t rung once even though it’s late and you should have been home ages ago.”  
He tied off the last of the stitches, packing away the kit slowly, giving Peter time to get himself together. Derek’s fingers laced through his own, curious he looked to his mate pointedly not looking at Peter. He heard it then, a sniffle and a choked off sob, Peter was crying. Cautiously Stiles pulled Peter into his embrace, carding his fingers through his hair. Muffled under the tears and sobs Peter’s words didn’t make sense to him at first, “She wasn’t supposed to be home but the school called. Ms Marsh caught me and Flash. I had barely enough time to get off my mask and throw on a hoodie. She was so angry Stiles. I’ve never seen her like that. I know she’s religious but she’s the only family I have.”  
Wiping away Peter’s tears Stiles leaned back against Derek, letting him support both their weight as Peter spoke, “She said it was the fighting, I mean I could barely move and my face is cut up so she said it was that. It had to be that right Stiles? Flash and me we weren’t even doing anything. It was school we were just making out but Ms Marsh was so horrible about it, like it was dirty or wrong and Aunt May God Stiles where am I supposed to go?”  


Bruce answered before he could his usually soft voice now hard with anger, Peter was Bruce’s favourite. Sometimes Stiles thought Bruce cared more about Peter than Darcy. “You’ll stay here Peter. I’ll have Tony get a room ready.”  
Bruce was already speaking into his cell as he left, his pace fast and his back straight. In all honesty Stiles felt the same. He could feel the anger burning through him, but Peter didn’t need that right now. Instead he took a breath letting Derek’s body against his focus him, before saying “See you’ll stay here. You’ll heal up Flash can come visit and you’ll be back to normal in no time. Everything else can wait Peter. It will have to wait until you’re able to deal with it.”  
Peter was shaking in his arms, his body reacting to the trauma both physical and mental. “What if she comes looking for me, what if she didn’t mean it?”  
All Stiles could think was why someone would say that if they didn’t mean it, “Tell me exactly what she said Peter.”  
It was an order and Peter’s brain, numb with shock, obeyed instantly “She told me to get out. Said Uncle Ben would be ashamed of me for doing something so filthy. She said it wasn’t natural.”  
His tears were coming fast now, dripping down his chin and splashing onto the floor. Stiles fought the desire to get up and go deal with Aunt May in person. He’d never thought he could hit an old lady but dammit he was ready to give it a try, and judging by how rigid Derek was behind him, he wouldn’t be the only one. Staring up at the ceiling Stiles called out, “Jarvis tell Phil it was a werewolf, he’ll need to get the police report and deal with Grey. Is there a room prepared for Peter?”  
Stiles waited impatiently for the AI to answer, listening to Peter’s shuddering breaths even out as the drugs took hold. “The suite next to yours is available and ready for use. If you bring him there I will scan him for further injuries while he rests. I believe Mr Stark has disabled the MRI and portable X-Ray for a project with Mr Banner. It is unlikely that either man will reassemble it in time to be useful here.”  
Stiles nodded his thanks and let Peter’s breathing wash over him. He managed to keep still until he was certain Peter was asleep, then quietly asked Derek, “Will you carry him to his room please. Once Jarvis says he’s ok, we’re going to get Isaac and have a puppy pile with him in the middle. I think he deserves it.”


	8. Chapter 8

Derek was pressed in against his mate, with Isaac draped over his side and his other betas wrapped around them and the injured human. Derek wasn’t really sure why Stiles had decided Parker needed to sleep with them, but he was insistent and Derek just wanted to cuddle so he allowed it. He breathed in his mate’s scent letting it fill his senses and content his wolf. It had been so long since he had felt content and happy that it had taken him several moments to recognize the emotion. Having named it now, he was unwilling to ever lose it. Pulling Stiles closer to him, he heard his heart stutter at the skin on skin contact, he could feel the blood rushing through Stiles’ body flowing downwards to his erection. Pleased, Derek drew little patterns on Stiles’ stomach, determined to trace them in their come at a later date. Struggling to control his body’s reaction, Stiles tried to talk his way through it, asking Erica just across from him, “Why did you do it? Why were you so mean to me for so long?”  
Derek felt Isaac’s body tense behind him, petting the younger boy lightly Derek listened carefully for Erica’s answer, “It was something I overheard between Scott and Melissa. She wanted to know why you weren’t around anymore. He told her you were just trying to get back at him by spending time with the pack. I thought you were using us and would drop us once Scott manned up and apologized. I’m so sorry Stiles. I should never have believed him.”  


Carefully reaching over Parker, Stiles brushed his fingers through Erica’s hair before gripping it tightly and pulling her closer, “I am your Alpha’s mate and you will respect me Erica, if you hear something like that then you come to me first. You don’t make stupid assumptions and then set out to wreck someone’s life. But for what it’s worth, I forgive you and we can move past this. We won’t talk about it again or even mention it in passing. It’s done now go to sleep.”  
Erica whimpered slightly before nuzzling her face into Stiles’ hand seeking his approval and forgiveness. Derek’s wolf rumbled in contentment, glad to have the issue dealt with so well by its mate. Pressing little kisses along Stiles’ jaw Derek let him feel how happy he was, pushing his emotions across their bond. It was still new and tentative, but Stiles should be able to read them pretty easily. When Stiles’ fingers grasped his hand to pull Derek even closer, he knew Stiles had felt his sending. He would figure out how to send his own emotions and thoughts through to Derek in no time. Stiles was so smart, he wouldn’t have any problem figuring it out. 

Cuddling his mate, Derek heard the stranger’s heart stutter madly as he regained consciousness. Parker's eyes fluttered open, searching wildly for something familiar before landing on Stiles. His heart calmed down as Stiles muttered nonsense into his ear, telling him he was ok, that everything was fine while the boy cried. Stiles tried to soothe him but the sobs kept coming, his breath hitching with each one. Derek could not only see and smell the boy’s distress but he could feel it as well. His hurt was a physical thing and Derek didn’t hesitate to reach across Stiles and drag Parker into his embrace. He let the kid cry against his chest while Stiles pushed himself up so he could cradle his friend. It was heart-breaking seeing him like this. Stiles’ memories flooded their bond, showing him moment after moment with this bright boy working quietly in labs, play fighting as children, dancing in clubs, talking together in hushed tones. Derek felt all of it, how important Peter Parker was to Stiles, how much he meant to his mate. 

He couldn’t take any of his emotional pain, but the physical pain from his injuries, he could deal with. Watching the black lines work across his skin Derek let himself worry about what would happen after Parker calmed down. Stiles wouldn’t want to leave him, not with everything that he was going through. Then again Stiles might not want to leave at all. Just because he had agreed to be his mate didn’t mean he wanted to move back to Beacon Hills. Stiles was happy here, he had family and friends and was more confident than Derek had ever seen him. He couldn’t ask him to give that up, but Grey would never let Derek set up in New York, especially not with Stiles. It simply wasn’t done. Derek had his own territory and he would have to live there. Maybe they could commute? People did that all the time, they were always making movies and TV shows about long distance relationships. Going by his wolf’s reaction to even the thought of his mate living in another state, that wasn’t going to be an option for him, his wolf was pacing inside him howling at his stupidity for even thinking something so dumb. Rubbing his face against his mate’s arm just to feel the brush of skin on skin Derek refocused. The boy in his arms was asleep, his breathing even again, his face wet with tears. Brushing them away Derek caught Stiles staring at him, his mouth quirked in an expression Derek couldn’t read. Before he could ask about it however Jarvis’ voice rang out through the room, “I do so hate to interrupt but Mr Stark has told me to inform you that Mr Grey will be arriving in Mr Parker’s suite momentarily. He requests that you deal with this situation as quickly as possible so he doesn’t have to listen to it anymore.”  


Derek was out of the bed in seconds, his beta’s jumping to his side while Stiles carefully manoeuvred Parker into a more comfortable space before crawling out of the bed and grabbing his shirt. The material was stuck over his head when Grey entered the room. It took everything Derek had not to pounce on him just for the way his eyes raked over Stiles’ muscled torso. No-one was supposed to see Stiles but him! Grey was different than Derek remembered, but then it had been three years since they last spoke and even then it was only for a moment. He still had the same short blonde hair and deep blue eyes but he didn’t seem as intimidating as before. Perhaps it was just Derek’s perspective shifting because he was an Alpha now, but suddenly he wasn’t as concerned about Grey stealing Stiles as he had been. Sure he was tall and toned and alright gorgeous but he wasn’t Stiles’ true mate. Derek was and that made all the difference. No-one could take Stiles from him, admittedly Derek would kill anyone who tried and Stiles would probably kill anyone who even considered it, he felt secure. In light of this, Derek nodded solemnly and apologised for entering Grey’s territory without advance warning. The other Alpha smiled and waited patiently for Stiles to win the battle with his t-shirt while covertly checking out Stiles, Derek and everyone else in the room. Finally Stiles pulled the rest of the fabric over his head, tugging it down his torso and running a hand through his hair to flatten it back down. “Sorry about that, it almost got the better of me there, stupid t-shirt. Anyway s’up?”  


Derek couldn’t stop the barking laugh that escaped his mouth and it seemed Grey had the same problem, his eyes crinkling with mirth. “I came to check on Peter. Ed’s pretty vicious when he wants to be, I just wanted to make sure there was no permanent damage.”  
It wasn’t a lie exactly, more an ulterior motive that everyone in the room could see through, but Stiles went with him informing him, “He’s ok nothing he won’t heal from with a little time. Derek’s been helping with the pain and the beta’s have been cuddling up to comfort him. I should probably make introductions huh?”  
He didn’t give anyone time to reply, just bulldozed on, “This is Erica, Boyd, Isaac and well you already know Jack Jack.”  
Derek was startled by the name, as were the others, but Jackson’s breathing didn’t even hitch. Stiles ruffled his hair as he walked past making the beta smile before he stopped beside Derek, taking his hand. It was a statement and Grey knew it, he watched it sink in, although Derek was sure he already knew. Derek had been very thorough in scent marking Stiles, subtly of course. 

Grey growled low in the throat, his eyes flashing red briefly, then returning to that deep blue Laura used to think was adorable. Breathing slowly Grey bared his teeth in what was perhaps meant to be a smile, saying, “I could fight for you. You’d be worth it Stiles. You’re strong and capable, the beta’s adore you. They would do anything for you, all you have to do is ask, so I don’t understand why you would re-join a pack that rejected you. They don’t deserve you Stiles. They didn’t appreciate you.”  
Stiles’ fingers tightened their grip on Derek’s hand and when he spoke it was with a quiet confidence that Derek was still getting used to seeing in him. “You’re right they didn’t appreciate me. They didn’t deserve me but Derek does and I will make them a pack worthy of me.”  
He said it so matter of fact that Derek’s wolf howled in joy. His mate was taking his position as Alpha seriously, he was willing to help him lead his pups, he was proclaiming them his! Grey tilted his head in question, his words slow as if forming a thought, “What was his gift?”  
A frown crossed Stiles’ face and Derek froze. He hadn’t given him a gift, they were too distracted by Parker to exchange them. What if Stiles didn’t like them? What if he rejected his gifts? Stiles must have felt his distress across their bond, his thumb caressing in slow circles across his palm, soothing him. “He gave me himself and his pack. That’s gift enough but in another few months I imagine he will give me a pup of my own as well.”  


Derek’s heart seized up at the thought and Grey took two paces backwards. The beta’s maintained their positions but it was obvious they had no clue what Stiles was talking about. Moving closer to his mate Derek nuzzled against his neck needing to touch him. Grey kept up his slow steps backwards unwilling to show another Alpha his back. When he was at the entrance to the door he made eye contact with Stiles, his words snapping Derek out of his Stiles coma, “Only a True Mate can give you a child Stiles. We all know how rare those are, so if this is true. If Derek is your True Mate then I will rescind my offer and extend a different one instead. Have a pup and we’ll create an alliance between your pack and mine. If in six months time there’s no pup then I will re-establish my claim and fight to make you my mate.”  
It wasn’t a question or a bargain so much as a statement of intent. No born wolf would ever come between True Mates, not knowingly, but no born wolf would give up on a mate as perfect as Stiles for anything less. Nodding his agreement Derek watched carefully as the other Alpha exited the room, before cuddling Stiles closer to him. He splayed his fingers across his toned belly picturing Stiles large with his pups. It was impossible not to smile, not to want to howl with joy. 

Stiles turned in his arms kissing him deeply, fisting his hands in Derek’s hair, trying to get as much of his body into Derek’s as physically possible. It was Jackson’s whining that broke them apart, there was only so much gagging noises Derek could listen to before he had to stop. Derek cuffed him lightly across the back of the head. The younger boy took the slap and immediately after stuck to Stiles’ side whimpering pitifully. Stiles let Jackson lean his body against his, petting his cheeks lightly before tilting his head to the ceiling and asking Jarvis “Jar put me through to Phil please.”  
It took several moments before the older man’s voice echoed through the room, “I take it everything went ok then?”  
The rest of the pack settled themselves back in bed beside Parker while Stiles folded himself onto the floor at the end of the bed. “As well as they could go I suppose. Did you talk to dad?”  
Derek stopped mid-bend until Stiles tugged at his arm for him to finish moving and actually sit down beside him. He didn’t know what they were talking about. He knew he shouldn’t have gone the bathroom. They had clearly been plotting. His uncle Phil answered calmly, Derek was starting to think he didn’t have any other tone but calm, “I’ve arranged everything. Your father left Beacon Hills early this evening, the house is packed up and all of your remaining possessions have been shipped to the Hale house. I sent someone around to the Parker residence, it doesn’t look like we’re going to be able to fix it. In fact it seemed best to move his things to the Hale house. Let me know if I need to arrange transport for Flash as well. I’m not having that boy racing around New York like a loose cannon because his boyfriend moved to California.”  


The Hale house. Stiles was moving back to California and he was going to live with him. His mate was going to live in his home. It would be a home now, he would make sure of it. There was still some re-modelling to be done and only the kitchen was fully decorated. Stiles might like to help with that. They could do it together and set aside an extra room for a nursery. The one next to theirs would be ideal, he’d have to move Erica into a different room, but she wouldn’t complain not for a couple of weeks anyway until she felt more secure in her place within the pack. 

Bliss, this was bliss. Derek let Stiles’ voice wash over him as he savoured the moment. “I texted him earlier, he needs a couple days to sort things with his foster parents. It shouldn’t be too difficult. We’ll leave first thing in the morning, that way Tony can’t attack the house.”  
That brought him out of bliss, his senses kicking into high alert, why would Tony attack their house? Phil chuckled lightly, “Too late kid. He’s already got people working on it and there’s an entire suitcase of tech just waiting for you to bring back. I think he might even be giving you Jarvis.”  
Stiles was smiling so brightly Derek could see tears glistening in his eyes, he could smell his mate’s happiness, feel it flowing through him and into their pack. “Well I am his favourite.”  
Everything was going to be ok. He let Phil and Stiles banter back and forth discussing rental vans and wiring and logistics. Derek’s wolf settled deep into his bones knowing that he had a new pack now and this one would never be taken from him, this one was protected by his mate and nothing would ever come between them again. Maybe if they had a girl, Stiles would let him call her Laura, he would like that.


End file.
